


Hades

by may10baby



Series: Sheith Month 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Retelling of the classic Hades/Persephone myth.





	Hades

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt for Sheith Month! This idea came to me on a whim.

Being the God of Death had its perks. The control at the tips of his fingers was immense, more than any mortal could hope for. People withered at a glance, fell over with a touch. Even the spirits of life itself ran from him in terror. And so long as he didn’t step his foot out of line _too_ far then his fool of a brother wouldn’t descend with his armies. But Kuro didn’t mind. All living creatures became his eventually. All he had to do was be patient.

Patience was married to boredom, however, and Kuro found the time to wander to the land of the living in the hopes of finding something interesting. He strolled through the woods, fingers brushing against a leaf and turning it brown. If the nymphs minded his tortures they were too afraid to speak out about it. Kuro found it amusing, but only for a passing moment.

Laughter drew him out of his thoughts, and he followed the sound to a clearing in the woods. Kuro watched from the shadows as nymphs circled around a young man, taking the time to braid flowers through his hair. He was dressed in flowing red robes that draped over his body in swirls of sheer fabric. Only the multiple layers prevented Kuro from seeing all he had to offer. Was this another pretty human, soon to be doomed to the spirits of the forest?

How dull.

“Red flowers looks best on you, Keith.” One of the nymphs decided, taking a moment to place a flower crown of red amaryllis on top of the boy’s head. Keith laughed, settling down in the grass and running his fingers through the blades affectionately. Kuro watched, transfixed, as small red flowers bloomed under his touch, a stark contrast to Kuro’s own powers. This was no human, that much was for sure. He wasn’t a nymph either, which only left so many options, each better than the last.

“Do you think?” Keith asked, his voice light and airy. “Well, as a god of springtime I should look decent with any kind of flower, right?” He teased.

Kuro wanted him. Wanted to bend that lithe body under him and watch the flowers around him wither into nothing. Wanted to twist every noise he could get from that sweet voice until this young god couldn’t speak anymore. Kuro knew how to be patient, but patience wasn’t a part of this argument. Gods didn’t die, at least not in the sense that they would eventually be sent to him. He wanted this Keith now, but he couldn’t steal him away, not while he was outside of his own domain. He’d force Keith there.

And Keith would never leave.

Kuro stepped into the clearing, a calm smile on his face. The nymphs noticed him first, terror streaking across their faces before they darted away. Keith quickly climbed to his feet, looking around in confusion before noticing him. Keith’s skin was so soft and pale, Kuro was going to enjoy marking it to pieces.

“Such an interesting thing to come across…” Kuro mused, stepping forward until he was only a few feet away from Keith. Keith took a healthy step back, his gaze wary. “Oh, I don’t mean to frighten you. Merely to extend my hand in greeting.”

“You...who are you?” Keith asked, licking his lips nervously. Kuro’s gaze drifted down to them, before going lower. The flowers at Keith’s feet were growing steadily now, red blooms wrapped in green grass.

“I am Kuro. The God of Death.” He said simply, still smiling as Keith stumbled back. Clearly his brother hadn’t spared a lecture on who he was.

“I...I’m sorry, I have to go!” Keith said, turning away.

“Such a shame. I guess I’ll have to enjoy my company with these nymphs.” Kuro mused aloud, practically hearing the trembling in the trees. Keith turned to look at him, a nervous frown on his face. Ah, yes, any god of growth would worry over the forest.

“What do you mean?” He asked lowly. Kuro kept on smiling, offering Keith a hand.

“Would you care to join me for dinner? It’d been so long since I’ve had a god pay me a visit in my home.” It was less an invitation and more of a demand, and Keith obviously knew it.

“Of course.” He answered back, hesitantly stepping forward and sliding his hand into Kuro’s. “So long as the nymphs are unbothered.” He added warily. Kuro grinned, a flash of teeth.

“You have my word.” He answered. The nymphs would be fine, he’d enjoy Keith far more regardless. Kuro drew Keith into his arms, watching the fear that danced in his eyes as the world fell away to the darkness of the Underworld. He led Keith to his bedroom, his grip sliding to Keith’s wrist as the younger god pulled away at the sight of Kuro’s bed.

“W-wait! You said dinner!” Keith said, digging his heels into the floor. Kuro turned around, smoothly snatching Keith up and tossing him onto the bed. Keith rolled to his knees, trying to scramble out of the way. Kuro pushed him down onto his stomach, climbing on top of him and laughing lowly when Keith cursed at him.

“Are all young gods this naive?” Kuro wondered aloud, bending down to press a kiss to Keith’s shoulder blade. He hissed when Keith yanked his shoulder back, hitting him in the face. Keith pulled himself free from under him, whirling around onto his feet. He cried out when Kuro’s fingers dug into his hair, yanking him down to his knees. “You’re going to regret that.”

“My parents will come for me.” Keith said angrily, reaching up to squeeze Kuro’s wrist tightly. Kuro found his attempts endearing. “Then you’ll suffer, and-”

“Your parents can’t take you back if you consume something of the Underworld.” Kuro pointed out easily, his grip in Keith’s hair still strong. Keith glared at him.

“What could you possibly feed me that I would take?” He snapped angrily.

“Oh,” Kuro said softly, his smile turning into a cruel smirk, “I can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may decide to continue this based off interest, but I'm not sure yet. I have another longer, darker fic coming towards the end of the month.


End file.
